Ian McKinley
Ian McKinley is a character in the film Final Destination 3. Ian is one of the Devil's Flight survivors and is fifth on Death's List. Ian is the school's Goth and, like his girlfriend Erin, is always skeptical and sarcastic. Ian was going to board the roller-coaster during a senior carnival when Wendy Christensen had a vision of the coaster crashing and killing several students, including Ian. After seeing the vision, Wendy creates a stir and gets off. During her panic attack, Lewis gets into a fight with Kevin, and one of them slaps Erin in the face, prompting Ian to get into the fight. He and his girlfriend (and several other students) are kicked off the ride while the others perish when the coaster crashes. After the crash and the survivors begin to die in weird accidents, Wendy tries to convince Ian and Erin that Death is after them. He doesn't believe Wendy's story, until he was nearly impaled by plywood at a hardware store where he works. His death is intervened, but immediately went on to his girlfriend Erin, where she's shot in the back of the head by long, blunt nails from a nailgun. Angered, Ian begins to follow Wendy as she tries to save her sister, Julie during a tricentennial celebration. Ian is the seventh survivor to die. Death During the celebration, Ian meets up with Kevin, Wendy and Julie, where he plans to kill Wendy for the death of Erin. Wendy tells Ian that if he didn't kill her, Death's list would be thrown out of whack and all of the survivors would live. However, since Ian's death was already intervened, he doesn't care, and still plans to kill Wendy. A set of fireworks launch at Ian, narrowly missing him and hitting the cherry picker behind Ian. Ian realizes he's not going die and that Wendy is next on the list. Suddenly, the cherry picker behind Ian malfunctions and comes crashing to the ground. Ian looks up at the falling platform, and a few seconds later it brutally crushes him in half.thumb|left|300px|Ian's Death His surviving half of his body is seen on the ground as a bloody mess, while his arm twitched. Signs/Clues * In one of the photos, there's a banner shaped like the plywood, above Ian, that says KILL, however this death was intervened. * The giant sign that crushed McKinley reads McKinley and is pointing down at him similar to the banners from Wendy's photo. Also, just before Ian is crushed, he looks upwards at it in the same fashion as he looks up at the plywood that was originally goin to kill him. * In the alternate ending where Wendy smashes the camera, Ian is completely crushed by the cherry picker. This was actually the original ending of the film. * In a scene where Wendy is going to her car outside of school, Ian tells his girlfriend, Erin, that he hates how his last name is the town's name. It is shown that he has a yearbook, and above the school name, Ian just puts his first name. * When Ian is following Wendy to the tricentennial, Wendy's car radio automatically plays "Turn Around, Look At Me", prompting Wendy to look behind her and sees Ian following her, indicating that Ian tries to kill Wendy afterwards. * It was actually death's intention for Ian's death at the home improvement store to be intervened. This is because Ian indirectly causes Wendy's death by stalling her causing fireworks to launch at her. So If Ian were to have died sooner, Wendy's death would be theoetically impossible. *In the picture, it looks like Ian is shooting Erin, and he is killed when Fireworks are shot at him. McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian McKinley, Ian